yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Type
| japanese = 種族 | furigana = しゅぞく | romaji = Shuzoku | japanese translated = Race | english = Type | french = Type | german = Typ | italian = Tipo | korean = (종)족 ((種)族) (Jong)jok | portuguese = Tipo | spanish = Tipo | chinese = (種)族 (Zhǒng)zú / (Zung2) zuk6 }} A Type (Japanese: Shuzoku; ''-zoku'' when suffixing Type names) is a characteristic of a Monster Card. All monsters have one Type, such that monsters of the same Type can be grouped together (in a similar way to Attributes) and support cards can grant various effects to a specific Type of monster. There are 25 different Types in the TCG and OCG. Two of these types are highly exclusive: the Divine-Beast-Type is shared only by the Egyptian Gods, and was originally considered illegal until their tournament-legal versions were released; and the Creator God-Type is exclusive to "Holactie the Creator of Light". A 26th Type, Immortal, only appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses. "Type" is different from "type" (with a lowercase "t"), which refers to the three main types of cards: Monster, Spell, and Trap. From "Starter Deck: Link Strike" onwards, the word "-Type" is removed to save space in card texts. However, its OCG counterpart retains the word . OCG/TCG These Types exist within the OCG and TCG. Non-OCG/TCG Immortal is a Type appearing in the video game Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses. The Duelists of the Roses also lists Power Up, Ritual, Spell and Trap as Types. Yokai is a Type appearing only in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. Human is a Type appearing only in a character's fantasy in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Black Magic, White Magic, Sea Beast, Illusion Magic, and Dragon Magic are among the additional Types used in the Bandai card game. ??? ??? is used to indicate that a monster's Type is unknown. Type line formatting on printed cards On actual card print, the Type line is the top line in the card text box. All Type and Abilities of the monster are listed on it. The line has different formattings on card print in different languages. Japanese *【 】 **Eg:【ドラゴン 】 *【 ・ チューナー】(obsolete) **Eg:【ドラゴン ・ チューナー】 *【 ／チューナー】 **Eg:【ドラゴン ／チューナー】 *【 ・ 】 (obsolete) **Eg:【ドラゴン ・ 】 *【 ／ 】 **Eg:【ドラゴン／ 】 *【 ・ ／チューナー】 (obsolete) **Eg:【ドラゴン ・ シンクロ／チューナー】 *【 ／／チューナー】 **Eg:【ドラゴン ／シンクロ／チューナー】 *【 ・ ／ 】 (obsolete) **Eg:【ドラゴン ・ チューナー／ 】 *【 ／／ 】 **Eg:【ドラゴン ／チューナー／ 】 *【 ／／／ 】 **Eg:【ドラゴン ／リバース／チューナー／ 】 Chinese *【族】 **Eg:【龍族】 *【族 ・ 協調】 **Eg:【龍族 ・ 協調】 *【族 ・ 效果】 **Eg:【龍族 ・ 效果】 *【族 ・ ／協調】 **Eg:【龍族 ・ 同步／協調】 *【族 ・ ／效果】 **Eg:【龍族 ・ 協調／效果】 Korean *'['족] **Eg: 드래곤족 *'['족 / 튜너] **Eg: / 튜너 *'['족 / 효과] **Eg: / 효과 *'['족 / ''' / 튜너]' **Eg: '/ [[Synchro|싱크로] / 튜너]' *'['족 / ' / 효과]' **Eg: '/ 튜너 / 효과' *'['족 / ' / ' / 효과]' **Eg: '/ [[Flip monster|리버스] / 튜너 / 효과]' English All ''TCG cards follow the English layout for the Type line. Since the introduction of "Starter Deck: Link Strike", Normal monsters now have "monster type/Normal" added to differentiate them from Effect Monsters. *'''[ ' /'Normal']' **Eg: '[ Wyrm/Normal ]' *'[ ' / Tuner' / '''Effect ]' **Eg: [ Dragon / Tuner / Effect ] *'''[ ' / Effect ]' **Eg: '[ Dragon / Effect ]' *'[ ' / ' / Effect]' **Eg: '[ Dragon / Synchro / Effect]' *'[ ' / ' / Tuner / Effect ]' **Eg: '[ Dragon / Synchro / Tuner / Effect ]' *'[ ' / ' / Effect ]' **Eg: '[ Dragon / Tuner / Effect ]' *'[ ' / ' / Tuner / Effect ]' **Eg: '[ Dragon / Flip / Tuner / Effect ]''' Notes Category:Types